Pimple
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder has a big pimple on his nose. Scully wants to pop it. Mulder runs away. Skinner walks in…there could even be a kiss...


Pimple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files…but that's okay.**

**Summery: Mulder has a big pimple on his nose. Scully wants to pop it. Mulder runs away. Skinner walks in…**

Skinners Office… 

"Agents I want an explanation on what in the hell was going on when I walked into your office, and I want it now."

"Sir," Scully was the one to speak, "it wasn't what you thought it was."

Mulder opened his mouth and started to explain.

30 Minutes earlier…Mulder's pov 

I walked into the office and I was actually there on time. I was glad that Scully hadn't made it in yet because I new that she would say something. I sat at my desk and started to get to work. That's when Scully walked in.

"Mulder what is on your nose?" She walked over to me and got right up in my face.

"Gross that is huge."

I gave her a dirty look and she walked back to her desk. I new that she wasn't going to keep quiet for long. And I was right. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Mulder have you tried to pop that thing?" my eyes grew wide I new what she wanted to do and hell if I was gunna let her.

"Scully you are not touching my pimple. It's a part of me and I don't want you to destroy it."

She smirked at my little joke but she didn't leave.

"Scully what do you want."

"Mulder I am so sorry but I have a thing about pimples and the one on your nose is bugging me and one way or another I am going to pop it." she smile sweetly.

She got closer and closer, I jumped out of my chair and ran to the other side of the room. She just followed me. A crazed look in her eyes.

"Scully you don't have to do this." I put my hands up in defense but she still kept on coming.

"Yes I do." She launched at me.

Before I could do anything she grabbed my legs and pulled me down. Me of course being stronger wiggled out from underneath her.

"Mulder stop moving, I need to pop that thing. Or you will end up having Mount. Everest's twin on your nose."

"Scully come on it isn't that big…is it?"

She didn't say anything she just looked at me and ran. I ran the opposite way. I did not like being chased by Scully. It was scary.

Why did she have to pop my pimple, I have no idea. I should have out a bandage over it and say a mosquito bit me.

She was staring at me; I could hear the wheels in her head turning. She was planning something, and I wanted to no what.

"Mulder just let me pop it and then we can get back to work. I promise that it wont hurt."

"Yeah right I was a teenager once and it hurts like hell. You and your nails aren't coming anywhere near my incredibly cute face."

"Mulder with that thing on your face you aren't cute."

My mouth fell open and I stood there like an idiot. Giving her the perfect chance to get me. She jumped on me and I fell to the floor.

She sat on me and for some reason I wasn't able to move.

I kept on wiggling and I couldn't escape.

I though about screaming but I scream like a girl so that would have been a bad idea. Her hands were getting closer and closer so I swatted them away.

I guess we were in reaching distance of her desk cause she opened the drawer and pulled out some cuffs.

My eyes were so big that I thought that they were going to pop out.

She maneuvered herself to get to my hands, which I made go out as far as they could, since she has smaller hands I had the advantage. But she still got to them. She handcuffed my hands to the file cabinet next to her desk.

Once again her hands kept on coming. I shook my head and everything but nothing would get her off of me. I felt her soft hands come in contact with my nose.

I screamed. I screamed like a girly girl. It hurt so bad. Her nails dug into my skin and ugh I was in pain.

She stood up a huge smile on her face. She uncuffed me and started walking back to her desk. But hell no I wasn't about to let her get away with this. I grabbed her and pulled her down on the ground.

I handcuffed her to the file cabinet.

"Mulder what are you doing?" her eyes were growing wider as I brought my face closer and closer to hers.

"Payback agent Scully, you should have left my pimple alone."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"That was not every Scully like."

"Mulder undo these things and let me up."

"No I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

I brought my face closer to hers and our lips touched. I was just about to deepen it when the door opened.

"What in the Hell is going on down here? Mulder undo Scully and I want to see both of you in my office, oh and Mulder there is some weird looking green stuff on your nose."

**Skinners Office.**

"Well lets just hope that nothing like this happens again. So go back to your office and get to work and I wont report this."

We walked out of the office and headed back down to the basement. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

Tehe I hope that you guys liked it. I thought it would be a short and cute little story. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Hugs n Kisses!**


End file.
